Marsaili
'Marsaili " Maria Dunkelfeld" ' |Klasse = |Spezialisierung = numischt Gifte, lernt aktuell Kämpfen. |Vorname = Marsaili// Deckname Vorname: Maria |Nachname = unbekannt // Deckname Nachname: Dunkelfeld |Geburtsname = Marsaili |Geburt = Tanaris |Alter = 35 |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Gilde = Dunkle Dornen |Größe = 1.54 |Gewicht = 45 |Haarfarbe = pechschwarz |Augenfarbe = pechschwarz |Besonderheiten = große äußerst dunkle Augen, wirkt eigentlich eher vertrauenswürdig, sehr viele große Narben am Körper, bald ganzer Körper mit Tattoos, lange knochige Finger. |Gesinnung = eine Mischung aus neutral und rechtschaffend-böse. }} Charaktereigenschaften, wie sie wirkt: gefühlskalt, distanziert, äußerst berechnend. Wirkt aber vertrauenswürdig von ihrer Mimik her. Stets immer eine Pfeife im Mund, gut gefüllt mit Tabak. Lebenslauf/ was bisher passierte: Geboren ist sie in der tanarischen Wüste, ihr Vater war Schattenpriester, dessen Talente sie geerbt und erlernt hat. Von ihren Eltern spricht sie nur dass sie leider verstorben sind, wobei man da schon arge Gefühlskälte merkt. Nahestehende die sie hat, wobei diese meist eher enge Geschäftspartner sind, wissen teilweise wie diese wirklich gestorben sind, nämlich durch ihre Hände. Genauso ihre Schwester, die sie aus dem Weg hat, räumen lassen. Lange war nichts von ihr zu hören, so lange dass ihr Name in Vergessenheit geraten ist, so unscheinbar sie auch war. Eine lange Weile später taucht sie in Sturmwind als eine Maria Dunkelfeld auf, mit langhaariger Perücke, ihre Glatze gut versteckt. Fast niemand in Sturmwind weiss davon. Lange ließ sie sich ausschließlich in der Zuflucht blicken, tauchte immer wieder in Sturmwind unter. Durch ihre Geschäfte landete sie bald bei Zaq in ihrem Laden, um auch dort tätig zu werden und sich von ihrem sehr einsamen bis gar nicht vorhandenen Privatleben abzulenken. Oder sagen wir, ihrem Ziel und Vorhaben mehr Zeit zu widmen, da sie nie großen Wert auf Privatleben legte. Seit sie fast jeden Tag dort den Laden hütet wie eine Mutter ihre Brut, sieht man sie kaum in Eisenschmiede, ab und an taucht sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause unter, auf einem dreckigen versteckten Hinterhof. Dies wohl keiner kennt. Noch ein wenig bleich aber langsam ist sie wieder die Alte.... fast.... bis auf gewisse drastische Veränderungen die nur sehr wenige wissen. thumb|292px Zitate: -habe lieber gute Geschäftspartner als Freunde. -Gehe nie mit deinem Geschäftspartner ins Bett. -Habe stehts einen klaren Kopf, es sei denn du brauchst Inspiration, dann rauche Trollkraut. -Unterschätze nie die die unscheinbar sind, sie könnten das letzte Gesicht sein was du in deinem Leben siehst. Ich bin ruhig wirklich ausgeglichen. Ich lege jetzt die Beine hoch, mache mir eine Tasse Tee, und dann hau ich hier alles kaputt verdammte Scheisse!!!! Gerüchte: Bestimmt ist sie die glatzköpfige kleine Hexe, von der manche erzählt haben. Sie ist so klein und zierlich, aber hat etwas fürchterlich Unheimliches an sich. Sie ist einfach gruselig. Man munkelt sie war mal in DEM Kult, aber sicher weiss man das nicht. Sie war nächtige sehr lange in der Zuflucht, obwohl sie genug Geld hat um sich eine Provinz leisten zu können. Sie hat ein fürchterlich freches Mundwerk. Man sieht sie jetzt nur noch in Arbeiterklamotten, was geht da vor sich? Wo sind ihre schönen Kleider hin? Die muss ja sowas von prüde sein, selbst im Sommer ist sie stehts bedeckt. Ihr Körper muss für Sadisten ja eine reine Spielwiese sein - Zitat eines guten Bekannten. Bekannte/Verwandte: Joy Rivendale - Mara`s liebste Freundin. Passiert Mara ein Unheil, ist sie zur Stelle. Des dunklen Schuster`s Frau. Dwight Rivendale - Der dunkle Schuster himself und der Gatte Mara´s liebster Freundin. John Lenslay - Ist in mara´s Gemeinschaft, gehört fest zum Inventar des Ladens. Zaq - Mara`s frühere Chefin, die aber nun für lange Zeit verreist ist. Rabe - Zaq`s lebensgefährte ebenfalls für sehr lange verreist. Nikolai - gehört ebenfalls zu Mara`s Gemeinschaft. Glenn - alter Geschäftspartner, mittlerweile hat sie dort aber Hausverbot. Scoundrel - sie und Mara verstanden sich eine zeitlang sehr gut. bis vor kurzem gehen sich aber beide strikt aus dem Weg. Dylana Remiras Bongartz - Mara`s Geschäftspartner der Gossenleute. Jeannyl Morgenbrise - Mara`s derzeitige Chefin. Beste Freundinnnen sind sie nicht gerade doch was den Laden betrifft, arbeiten sie gut zusammen. Faen Falkenauge - eine Sympathie ist hier auszumachen, doch wohl rein platonisch. Er zählt mit zu Mara`s Gemeinschaft. Kantir "Armin" - Eine gute Seele für Mara. Trotz ihrer Sturheit scheint sie auf seine Ratschläge zu hören. Unter strengster Geheimhaltung ist er Mara`s derzeitiger Ausbilder. Er versetzt Mara bald ein Denkmal was sie an ihn erinnert, und ihr baldiges markantestes Markenzeichen. Marquie - Mara`s Kräuterlieferantin Geschichten: Mara steht nun mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand in dem leeren Ladenraum. Es duftet nach frischem verarbeiteten Holz. Nachdenklich streicht sie mit ihrer Hand über die frisch geschleifte Theke, diese sich weich anfühlt vom Schmirgeln. Nicht dass Mara etwas gegen raues hartes hätte, aber es ist gut so sagt sie sich. Ihr Blick wandert umher, die Regale hinter dem Thresen fallen ihr als nächstes auf. „ da ist viel Stauraum….“ Nachdenklich nickend. Sie schaut sich weiter um, wandert nach oben über die Treppe, blickt sich abermals um, den Zeigefinger immer wieder in der Luft wippend, um sich alles gut einzuprägen. Nach eingehender Beurteilung und Musterung, eilt sie wieder nach unten, schnappt sich den Schüssel der auf dem Tresen lag, klemmt sich diesen hastig zwischen die Zähne während sie aus dem Haarwirrwarr ihrer Perücke einen eiligen Zopf bindet, und ebenso eilig den Gugel dann ins Gesicht zieht. Nach intensiver Prüfung ob die Tür auch wirklich zu ist, steuert sie auch schon den Schneiderladen am Kanal auf. Dort angekommen, beäugt sie erstmal die dort angebotene Ware. Ein mitternachtsblauer und ein heller Stoff mit silbrigem Schimmer stechen ihr gleich ins Auge. „Runenstoff“ wirft die kleine nicht viel größere Verkäuferin in den Raum.“ Hmm gut…., von beiden je 20 Meter….“ Weiter erklärte Mara ihr ausführlich in welchen Stücken sie diese haben möchte. Die Verkäuferin wirft ihr noch einen „wollen sie eine ganze Lagerhalle damit einkleiden“ Blick zu. Mara schmunzelt nur knapp, auf ihre arrogante Art wie üblich. Zufrieden greift sie dann nach ihrem prallgefüllten Lederbeutel. Mit ein wenig Trinkgeld versehen knallt sie der Verkäuferin ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch. „ Braucht ihr noch lange dafür?“ zwitschert Mara ihr gehässig herüber, diese schon voll damit beschäftigt die Stoffstücke zuzuschneiden, und den Stoff abzumessen. „ Auch gut, ich komme dann nachher wieder und hole es ab…“ während sie schon an der Türschwelle steht, gleich Richtung Zwergenviertel eilend. Dort angekommen, zwischen Rauch und viel Gestank, sich der Hitze der Schmiede nähernd, wendet sie sich an ihren Stammschmied, dieser sie schon mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musternd betrachtet. Ihr wird etwas zusammenhangsloses in den nach Russ und Metallstinkenden Bart genuschelt, Mara nickt nur zustimmend. Sie scheint dieses Gebrabbel wohl schon gewohnt zu sein. „ Ich habe Gold für dich…“ auf ihre abermals übliche arrogante Art. Wieder ein wirres brummendes Nuscheln, was von Mara mit einem „ natürlich nicht geschenkt! „ erwiedert. „ ich brauche Halterungen für Waffen, mit Schlössern dran, und Ketten,“ arrogant fährt sie fort.“ Gegen Langfinger, damit man beim Zeigen und Verkauf diese erst aus den Verankerungen aufschließen muss.“ Deswegen habt ihr keinen Mann….“ Etwas deutlicher nun ertönt es aus den Tiefen des Zwergenbartes. Mara brummt nur etwas verärgert zurück. Beide verständigen sich noch kurz mit einem Nicken und diversen Handzeichen, während Mara sich auch schon auf den Weg macht. Es wird an dem Weingeschäft und an dem Blumengeschäft haltgemacht, in der sie sich mit Weinen und Blumen sowie Kräutern eindecken lässt, noch kann sie alles gut halten. Außer die beiden Weinkisten…. Vor dem Weinladen spielt ein junger Bursche mit ein paar Steinen, seine Kleidung sagt ihr dass ein paar Münzen ihm sicherlich gutheissen würden. Mit ihren Sachen beladen, im Schlepptau den Jungen der vor Freude über das Verdiente ihr eifrig hinterherhetzt wieder Richtung Laden steuert. Mit ihrer typischen tollpatschigen Art lässt sie erstmal ihr Pack einfach neben der Tür fallen, während sie dem Jungen noch einen warnenden Blick zuwirft, er solle ihr nicht gleichtun mit den Weinkisten. Mit eingesenktem Kopf stellt er sie ihr sachte ab und wartet geduldig auf seinen Sold. Gutbezahlt wie üblich schickt sie ihn wieder weg, eifrig unhändig Sack und Pack in den Laden abstellend. Leichter Schweißfilm macht sich auf ihrer Stirn breit, wenn sie auch Wüstenluft gewohnt ist, Solche Arbeit nicht wirklich…. Wieder mit gut abgeschlossenem Laden steuert sie den Schneiderladen sowie ihren Stammschmied an, um auch die dort bestellten Waren auf ihren dürren Armen zu türmen und umzuhängen. Hastig eilt sie damit schwankend Richtung Altstadt, schon will sie in die kleine Gasse zu dem Laden einschwenken sieht sie das Schild des Schweins verführerisch in der Sonne glitzern. „ nur ein Glas wird doch wohl vergönnt sein…“ zischt sie eher zu sich selbst. An dem kleinen Tisch unter der Treppe entläd sie erstmal alles scheppernd, lauter ging es wohl wirklich nicht. Wohlig lächelt sie, als sie ihr bekannte Gesichter sieht, und bestellt sich eifrig noch kurz Glenn zunickend ein Glas Rum, ächzend lässt sie sich dann einfach auf ihren schon abgesessenen Holzstuhl fallen. Nach kurzem Gespräch mit Zaq die sie doch in ihrer Pause erwischt hat und Glenn der sich das schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte, hastet sie dann doch zum Laden, diesmal Zaq und John im Schlepptau denen sie ein wenig oder ein wenig mehr Gepäck aufschwatzen konnte. Bei dem zu Berge tümmelnden Waren und Kisten, flüchteten John und Zaq aber alsbald hinaus, um Mara mit ihrer Ehre alles einzuräumen allein zulassen. Den Laden wieder gutabgeschlossen von innen, macht sie sich an die Arbeit. Samtig weiche Stoffe werden in die Regalschächte gelegt,bis aus allen Regalräumen es mitternachtsblau herausschimmert, umsäumt von duftendem frischem Holz. Der Tresen wird in silbrigschimmernden Runenstoff gehüllt, kleine Holzschächte für die verschiedenen Kräuter verziert. Die leere Wandseite wird von einem gutbezahlten Zwerg mit Halterung aus dunklem leicht glänzenden Metall versehen, an diese leichte aber dennoch feste Ketten mit kleinen Schlössern befestigt werden. Die Schlüssel dafür wandern unauffällig in Mara`s Umhangsfalten. Alkoholflaschen, kleine und große Dolche, Kräuter und diverse andere Waren landen Stück für Stück an ihrem vorgesehenen Platz. Kleine Pergamenttütchen werden für die Kräuter mit einem kleinen abgestempelten Symbol eines Tiegels zurechtgelegt, Kleine und größere Tabakkästchen ebenfalls auf dem Tresen platziert, Zigarren und handgearbeitete Pfeifen in dem Regal an dem Tresen, sowie duftende kleine Kekstüten. Die Kisten und Beutel verstaut Mara in den beiden vorgesehenen Lagerräumen. Welche in den ersten Lagerraum, und die diverse andere sowie 3 Stuhlhocker in dem zweiten Lagerraum für „ spezielle Verkäufe….“ Kleine Vasen mit Blumen wandern an ihre ebenfalls vorgesehenen Plätze, auf dem Treppengeländer gut befestigt, sowie an der Theke. Erschöpft nippt sie kurz an ihrer eigenen speziellangefertigen Pfeife, die schon leicht abgenutzt ist, und wendet sich nach gutabgeschlossenenem Laden in die frische Nachtluft, auf dem Weg gen Eisenschmiede, wo sie dort nicht nur kleine letzte Besorgungen macht sondern sich ein wenig Nachtruhe in ihrem schön zurechtgemachten Bett verschafft. Ebenfalls gut abgeschlossen genießt Mara ihre etwas längere zweite Pause. Neue Zuflucht thumb Nachdem sie auch mit Jeanyll und Sadis gesprochen hat tritt sie vor den Laden. Sie atmete die Altstadtluft ein und ging die Gasse runter, vor der kleinen Gasse blieb sie stehen und schaute sich argwöhnisch um, erst als sie sich sicher war dass sie keiner beobachtet bog sie ein, in Sicherheit gewogen, atmete sie nochmals tief ein und nahm erst etwas kaltes Wasser aus dem Brunnen dass sie sich ins Gesicht schüttete. Mit klarem Kopf öffnete sie dann die schwere Holztür. "Gut.....was nehm ich mit....?" seufzte sie und versuchte sich die Müdigkeit von den Augenlidern zu streichen. Dann ging sie wieder hinaus und stellte ihre beiden Vollblüter vor die Türe, diese ließ sie dann offen. Die Satteltaschen öffnete sie dann hastig, eilte aber auch schon in das Haus um alles nacheinander zu verstauen, die kleinen Dinge wie Schmuckkiste, kleine Handpeitschen, Skalpelle, Seile und Fernrohr ließ sie in die Satteltaschen verschwinden. Auf den Tresen hinterließ sie noch einen kleinen Zettel"Ich muss umziehen.... Wenn du nachkommen willst gehe zu meinem Schmied im Zwergenviertel er wird dir sagen wo ich bin." Sonst frage mich wenn ich wieder im Laden bin. Veehrte Grüße, M." Als sie aufblickte schreckte sie kurz zusammen, als sie einen breiten Schatten hinter ihrem Pferd erblickte. Sie hörte dann ein tiefes Gebrabbel, der Gestank von Metall, Bier und Ruß kroch ihr in die Nase. "Ach du bist ist...." seufzte sie leise und nickte ihrem Schmied dann knapp zu. Wieder ein Gebrabbel zu hören, sie nickte nur als Zeichen dass sie es wohl verstanden hat. Der Schmied wartete dann an der Tür, sie gab ihm ein paar mehr Münzen als sonst, die diesmal golden glänzten. Dann ging er hinein und trug ihre 3 Kisten hinaus, die kleine Gasse entlang bis zu der kleinen Holzkarre die schon wie erwartet da stand. Ächzend aber in windeseile lud er die Karre mit den Kisten voll. Dort blieb er stehen und kniff die schon so kleinen schmalen Zwergenaugen noch enger zusammen um im die Dunkeln irgendwelche Gestalten ausmachen zu können, die eine Hand an seinem Schwertknauf ruhen. Marsaili kam dann auch schon mit den beiden Vollblütern nach. " Ein paar Sachen liegen noch da aber die brauche ich nicht mehr...." seufzte sie müde. " Welchen Ort hast du gefunden...?" Wieder ein Gebrummel, jedoch an den Metall und Biergestank hat sie sich immer noch nicht drangewöhnt. Ihr Schmied brabbelte wieder etwas in seinen dichten wirren Bart, klopfte dann eines ihrer Pferde und führte eines vor den Karren, spannte es mühsam ein. Auf sein Gebrabbel hin antwortete sie immer wieder mit ja und nein oder sie schwieg betreten. Dann sattelte sie auf ihre dunkelbraune Stute auf und wartete ungeduldig bis auch ihr Schmied soweit war. Dieser sattelte dann auf den Hengst auf und gab ihm die Sporen. sie musterte ihn noch kurz eine Weile, da es doch recht merkwürdig aussah wie ein etwas mehr in die Breite gebauter Zwerg auf einem so schlanken schmalen Vollblut saß. Dem Hengst scheint es aber nichts auszumachen. Dann folgte sie ihm, während sie immer wieder nervös vom Pferd hinunterblickte, an den Toren Sturmwinds angekommen, fingen sie an eine Weile zu galoppieren an. Vorbei an Goldhain bogen sie links ab Richtung Rotkammgebirge. Es herrschte Windesstille, das Geräusch von Hufen kam immer näher, von vielen Hufen, Sie wichen an den Wegesrand aus um die Wachepatroiuelle durchzulassen. Sie hielt solange die Luft an, als sie argwöhnische Blicke abbekam. Dann ritten sie weiter. Nach einer Weile bogen sie auf die Wiesen hin ab. In naher Entfernung sah sie blaue Dächer, Fenster in denen Licht brannte, der Duft vom Kaminfeuer stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie kamen in einem kleinen Holzfällerlager an, die ersten beiden Häuser passierten sie schon neben denen ein kleiner Brunnen stand. Sie Bogen am Greifenmeister vorbei und hielten vor einem kleinen malerischen Haus an. Beide sattelten schweigend ab. Sie entluden den Karren sowie die Satteltaschen und stellten alles erstmal in dem kleinen Häuschen ab. Seufzend blickte sie auf den Tisch, während ihr Schmied breit vor sich hin grinste. " Soll ich Bäuerin werden...?" Während sie die großen Milchkannen und die kleine Räucherkiste erblickte.Als Willkommensgruß stand auch eine Flasche Wein daneben." na wenigstens etwas...."seufzte sie auf ihre mürrische übliche Art. Dann stellte sie noch den Rest ein. Ihr Schmied verabschiedete sich mit dem üblichen Gebrabbel und tritt hinaus. Den Karren stellte er neben dem Pferdestall ab, ihre Pferde versorgte er soweit und ließ sie auf die Weide. währenddessen in Sturmwind stand Hausmeister Bob auf dem kleinen Innenhof. Er rauchte noch kurz auf und ging dann mit 2 großen Weinkisten hinein. Er stapelte die übrig gebliebenen Bücher und allerlei Dinge die auf Mara hinweisen in die großen Kisten. Den Schlüsselbund ließ er dann unter einem kleinen Sims an der Haustüre liegen, so dass man ihn noch sehen kann. Mit den Kisten ging er dann durch das Zwergenviertel hinter den kleinen Bauernhof. Am Gestein des Berges angelangt, legte er die Kisten auf schon bereitgelegte Holzscheite. Diese zündete er dann an. Während er das Feuer beobachtete zündete er sich in Ruhe noch eine Kippe an, während er sich im Schatten eines Baumes versteckte, Als nur noch Ruß übrig war, und keinerlei Gegenstände sichbar waren, löschte er seine Kippe und ging in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zurück zum Laden. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere